1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of verifying requirement for replacement of a main unit and of a component of an image formation apparatus, a method of estimating a replacement timing, and corresponding replacement verification devices, a device of specifying an advisable recommendation for replacement of the image formation apparatus, a corresponding recommendation specification method, programs for attaining such methods, and a toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Verification of requirement for replacement of the main unit of each image formation apparatus like a color laser printer or a photocopier is conventionally based on the useful life of the apparatus. For example, the conventional method verifies the requirement for replacement of an apparatus when the use period of the apparatus reaches the end of life. In the event of the occurrence of any failure or trouble, the failed apparatus is inspected and replaced according to the requirements, irrespective of the useful life.
The useful life of each apparatus is determined uniformly as the basis of depreciation. The requirement for replacement of the main unit of the image formation apparatus verified by the conventional method may accordingly be different from the actual replacement timing. The replacement timing is varied according to the usage, the frequency of use, and the life cycle of the product. The setting of the replacement timing may thus be too early and force a non-required replacement of the apparatus. The setting of the replacement timing may otherwise be too late and cause a trouble or failure of the apparatus. One applicable measure replaces the apparatus after the occurrence of any failure or trouble. This method can not, however, make necessary preparations for the replacement. It accordingly wastes time before replacement and the user may suffer a loss.
The verification of requirement for replacement of a component included in each image formation apparatus like a color laser printer or a photocopier is typically based on the occurrence of any failure or trouble. In the event of the occurrence of any failure or trouble, the failed apparatus is inspected and fixed, and faulty components are replaced according to the requirements.
This conventional method, however, does not verify the requirement for replacement of each component of the image formation apparatus until a trouble or failure actually arises. It is thus practically impossible to make necessary preparations for such replacement, for example, arrangement of a required worker and replacement components. It accordingly takes time before replacement. The user can not use the apparatus for a while and may suffer a significant loss.
The image formation apparatuses like color laser printers and photocopiers have products of diverse specifications according to various applications. In the case of installation of such an image formation apparatus, the conventional method assumes a working state at an installation location, estimates a required specification, and specifies an advisable recommendation of the apparatus to be installed. The installed apparatus is typically replaced by an apparatus of an equivalent specification, unless any obvious trouble or problem arises.
There are, however, difficulties in accurately estimating the actual working state, and the estimated working state may be different from the actual working state. This causes the image formation apparatus specified as the advisable recommendation to be inadequate for the actual working state. Even when the image formation apparatus specified as the advisable recommendation was adequate at the time of its installation, a subsequent variation in working state may cause the specification of the advisable recommendation to be inadequate. Replacement of the image formation apparatus with an apparatus of an equivalent specification may accordingly result in successive use of apparatuses of inadequate specifications. The replaced apparatus is thus to be replaced again at an earlier timing than expected.